One-Shot training room
by Secretspy286
Summary: Just a one shot of tris and Tobias in the training room.


I can't believe I asked Tobias to help me. He is 'helping' me exercise but it feels more like he's acting like my instructor again.

I lay down on the mats and cover my eyes with my arm.

"Come on Tris. Just do 5 more curl ups." He says in a tone like Four. Not a tone to be questioned, but ah I'm dauntless.

"I don't want to..." I whine. I hear a snort from him and suppress a smile.

"Just 5 more, then you can be done...with this." I groan. Is he serious? I groan but bring myself up again, but I do 6 more just to mess with him. I scrunch my nose and stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and I stand to go get a drink of water.

"Where do you think you're goin?" I hear him say from behind me. He grips my wrist and spins me around before I can even blink.

"To get some water." I reply.

He smirks. "I don't think so, you still have to do 30 push ups." I frown at him. How can I get out of this? Hmmmmm...oh idea!

I look at him with a smile and step closer. He gives me a skeptical look and I have to hold in a chuckle. I wrap my arms around his neck, and instinctively he wraps his arms around my waist. I smile sweetly up at him before I raise on my tippy toes and push my lips to his. He seems confused at first but soon starts to kiss back with enthusiasm. He runs his tongue along my lower lip and I smile.

I sweep his legs out from under him and he falls onto the mats. I climb on top of him and pin his arms above his head.

"I thought we were supposed to be working out Tobias." He tries to push me off but I won't budge.

He groans and looks up at me. "Tris get off of me." I shake my head.

"Nope" I say popping the 'p'. He frowns and glances around for a way out. He huffs. "you say mercy, then I'll get off." I tell him and he narrows his eyes at me.

"Tobias Eaton never says mercy." He says defiantly and maneuvers his legs so he can flip me over on my back. Great, how am I supposed to get him off. He chuckles and I glare up at him. "Why don't you say mercy, Trissy." I shake my head. I decide to try my plan again and lean up to kiss him. I feel his grip loosen and I smirk. I kick his shin and he rolls off of me to hold it. I jump on him again, with a firmer grip.

"I don't think so, Toby." I tell him and smile innocently. He looks up at me with awe and I smirk. "If you don't say mercy, I'll do worse." I taunt him. His eyes widen.

"Wh-what type of worse?" He stutters. I chuckle and look down on him.

"Oh something maybe like this..." I say and gyrate my hips into his. He groans and closes his eyes tight. His head falls back, hitting the mats with a thud. His nostrils flare and his breath starts to get heavier. "Gonna say mercy?" He shakes his head. I start to suck and nibble on his neck and he let's out another groan. "Come on, Tobias, just say mercy." I whisper in his ear. I see a small shiver run down his spine and smile. I kiss the tip of his nose, his cheek, and the corner of his mouth.

He groans. "Fine Tris, fine. Mercy" I smile in victory. I push up from his chest and sit on his legs. He sits up and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Since when did you get so feisty, Tris?" He whispers and kisses my neck. I giggle, and smack myself mentally for laughing like a school girl. He smiles and his arms tighten around me. "Maybe I should get some pay back." He murmurs, and before I can do anything he has me pinned on my back against the mats. I groan. "What Tris? Can't take what you serve out?" He says teasingly. I narrow my eyes at him. He chuckles. He kisses me and I keep my mouth closed when he asks for entrance. He groans and pulls back.

He starts to kiss my neck and I have to hold in a moan.

TOBIAS POV

I suck and nibble on her neck. She won't admit it but I bet she's enjoying it. I start to suck on the hollow under her chin. She groans slightly and I smirk. I continue this until a red mark remains. I pull back and pull her to her feet. She seems a bit dazed and I smirk. I step towards her and she steps back. I advance until she is push against the wall. She looks at me with a narrowed gaze.

"What Tris? Can't take payback?" I whisper in her ear and she shivers. I put my hands on her waist and lean closer. I push my lips against hers and she seems more willing. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth. I slip my tongue in and I'm met with hers. I groan and my hands slide down to rest on her hips. I squeeze lightly and she moans. Her tongue slips into my mouth and starts to explore all the crevices. I think I'm getting a little to exited so I pull back and rest my forehead to hers. She is breathing heavily and has her eyes closed. I peck her nose and step back.

She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "We even?" She asks. I nod and smile at her.

"well now I have to go take a shower." I state.

"Wh...oh" she says as her eyes drift down. She blushes cherry red and I chuckle. I kiss her forehead and head up to our apartment.

Wait! Ugh we didn't finish our workout!


End file.
